


No Title

by beingzen



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why did you wake him up?'</p><p>'Why indeed...?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title

Yuri was sitting on his bed with his elbows on his knees and his chin tucked between his palms. His eyes were focused on Flynn as the blonde read a book about the history of vehicles; his blue eyes focused on the page and his expression changing a thousand times per minute, from amazed to apprehensive to shocked and everything in between.

Judi's voice was still echoing in his brain, even after weeks of having talked: 'Why'd you wake him up?'

Now there was a very good question, if he ever heard any, and Flynn had been asking loads of questions. Yuri had always made fun of those who woke their human’s up to have them as pets and parade them around to their taste. He recognized their race as being fucked up so why the hell did he think it was a good idea to wake his?

Repede barked at his side and rested a paw atop his knee with a small whine, before returning to Flynn's side, snuggling under the blonde's arm. Flynn chuckled a bit and scratched the dog's ears, his other hand holding the book away while marking the page with his thumb and his blue eyes sparkled with a kind of innocence that no adult human should possess.

All the questions Yuri had ever asked himself when he was but a brat from the streets came back to him like rocks rolling down a slope and even though he was hundreds of years older, wiser and definitely richer, he still couldn't answer a single one, but as he watched the young man pet Repede as he read about the machines that “tried” to kill him but mere hours ago, Yuri decided that his race was not only fucked up, but full of bullshit. He'd educate his human as best as he could and he'd make sure to make him realise that he was no pet, nor slave.

Yuri stood up from his bed and sat down next to Flynn, leaning on him and closing his eyes. The blonde chuckled again.

'What are you doing, Yuri-sama?'

'Drop the -sama. I'm Yuri and we're family now.'

Flynn looked at him both surprised and confused for a moment before voicing his question: 'What’s a family?'

Yuri grinned. 'We are.'

His answer didn't please Flynn's curiosity very much, if his frown was anything to go by, but he kept his questions for later. Right now, he was enjoying the warmth of having Yuri-sam...no, Yuri... Yes, he has enjoying Yuri's company. So he also closed his eyes with a smile.

'Damn right we're family!' Thought Yuri. 'I got you out of that capsule, I'll make sure you're a thousand per cent happy, or my name isn't Yuri Lowell!'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed this...I’d like to continue it, but I'm not sure I can do it without turning it into something else, so I’ll just leave it at that. This is the shortest thing I've ever written!
> 
> Also, this is the first time I write something straight into Tumblr (not using Word first to help with the grammar) so if there is anyone out there that reads what I write, please tell me if you see mistakes. Thank you!


End file.
